The Taste of Blood
by Princess of Niight
Summary: **On Hiatus** This story is about what might have happen if there was a squeal the the first book. Gabriel and Vivian are exploring their relationship and their roles as alphas of the pack. I will eventually pick this story back up!
1. Prologue Blood and Chocolate

**All characters in this chapter belong to the author and a lot of dialogue belongs to her too. I took one of the kissing passages directly from the book. And the last few lines too. All quotes from the book have ('') around them even if it's only 2 words.**

* * *

Prologue- Blood and Chocolate

Why was Gabriel in her room? He knew that she hated him and that she would never be his. Despite this he still climbed into her room. Gabriel felt a need to comfort her. '"Once upon a time… I killed the women I loved."' He cared about her. He knew that this story would provide her with the comfort to move on or at least after she was able to understand why he told her it. After a confused look from her he started to tell her how he has fallen in love with a girl before he had come to live with the pack.

_If we are supposed to be mates and I have no choice about it why is he telling me this?_ She thought. _Isn't he supposed to make me feel like I would actually want to be his mate? He is such a jerk. I'll admit a cute one though and handsome and muscular. Ugh. When did I start thinking Gabriel was hot? And wasn't he supposed to be making me feel better not nauseated?_ She did not understand why he was telling her this or what he wanted to accomplish with telling her this.

Gabriel told her that he would half change when they made love because he would enjoy it more. He said that one day after they had made love he could not change back. Gabriel told her of the pain in the girl's eyes when she saw him and how he could not control his anger against her for not accepting it.

Vivian did not realize it but she wanted to comfort him so much. She could see the pain on his face. She felt an overwhelming bond with him and an overwhelming need to comfort him. She felt like she could feel his pain. It was horrifying. She walked over to the bed and took him in her arms to comfort him which was surprisingly comfortable and felt very nice to her. She saw how he looked at her. It was the look she had seen her father give her mother. It was a look of pure true love. She had always dreamed of finding it, though she would not tell anyone, and was surprisingly comforted to receive it from Gabriel.

He kissed her neck but Vivian pulled away. Through their conversation she was able to realize that he was not arrogant or rude or full of himself. This realization scared her so she had to pull away. Deep in though she did not notice when he took her hand. She looked at him and smiled at the foreign feeling she felt when their hands linked. She was learning to enjoy his touch and to crave it. She did not want to leave the space of his arms ever. If she died then and went to heaven she would feel great at having found love. He pulled her towards him and started to nuzzling her ear while she unsuccessfully tried to get away. At this she new the battle had begun.

'"You don't understand, do you?"' Gabriel asked.

"Understand what?"' She asked

"We are meant to be. You became stuck because you were still holding onto your feelings for the meat-boy. If you can let them go you will be able to change back." Before she could protest he kissed her. **'**She was surprised by the intensity of the kiss. It sent a swift pang through her, and she yielded up her mouth without thinking. He tasted her thoroughly, his tongue caressing hers, demanding that she respond, and she found her hands tangled in his hair, refusing to let him stop, her nose filled with the spicy dark smell of him.

This was the kiss she ha craved. The kiss that Aiden couldn't give her. Gabriel bit her lip, and she gasped and captured his mouth again with her own. He was raw and sharp and rich and throbbing with life. He was sweet blood after a long hunt. How could she have mistaken Aiden's kisses for this? They had been delicious and smooth like the brief comfort of chocolate, but they had never been enough. Gabriel pulled her over his body to lie on the bed beside him. His kisses pressed her down into the oblivion of the mattress as her hands explored his chest, his shoulders, fist face.

"I want to lay my kill at your feet," He said more groan than words, and held her tight by her hair as he marked her neck with his teeth. She writhed against him. She wanted to bite him, she wanted to rip the flesh from his back, but most terrible of all, she didn't want him to stop. Her back arched, her body shattered, she howled. Gabriel flung himself away. She struggled in a tangle of sheets and robe, floundering, and fell off the bed on all fours. She let out a yelp of astonishment, then turned in circles trying to look at herself. Gabriel sat there laughing. Gabriel explained that when you love a person you want them to see your true self and want them as a mate in both skin and fur. She changed back into a human.

"I think you just proved that you'll have me." He reached for her and kissed her again, his claws tracing lines down her back.

"Why me?" She asked, holding on to him.

"Because you cared," He whispered. "You cared so much for your people, it broke your heart to see the pack in ruins. You cared so much for your mother, you risked your life to save her. You cared enough to save someone who wanted you dead. And because you walk like a queen. And just because of the beautiful curve of your neck." Gabriel pulled off his shirt. He tossed it behind him. "Come out with me beneath the stars."**'**

Vivian knew that her right place was as the alpha female, the queen bitch. Her whole life had been leading up to it. She knew that she born to lead a pack. What this experience had taught her though was that she could have a happy life and be in love with her mate which was not always common. She knew that once she was older and had more experience she would lead the pack well. She had no choice but to follow Gabriel and she now knew that she wanted to follow him.

Vivian had many realizations in that short time one being that she could see a future with him and having a family with him. She saw more of her future with him than with anyone else. She would never be able to take on another mate if anything were to happen to him. Vivian truly loved hi, not that she would be the first to make those feelings known. She hoped that all of her feelings would be returned for she could not live in a one sided relationship. The most important thing that she knew was that if they did the mating dance and became official mates, she would not be scared but embraces her new life. Vivian was ready.

'"Don't wag your tail yet, wolfman," She said to cover her fears and desires. "You've bitten off more bunny that you can chew." She followed him out the window, the blood singing in her veins."**'**

* * *

**Please review. I have edited this chapter and I would like to know what people think of the new version. Tell me all of your thoughts on it. I know most of it came from the last chapter of the novel. Please only leave good comments or constructive comments but now hate comments. Thanks you,**

**Princess of Twilight 2010**


	2. Chapter 1: Love and Rezlization

**Lots of Changes**

**All characters belong to Annette Curtise Klause in this chapter. This is my first official original fan fiction and original plot so I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1- Love and Realization

Vivian followed Gabriel out onto the roof. He jumped down off the roof with great force and agility landing on his feet. Vivian jumped down and landed on her feet as well. She walked up to Gabriel and took his hand. Gabriel was surprised that she did that with out even being forced to do it.

They started walking towards the path to the water slowly, taking in the atmosphere and the glow of the full moon. Once they got deep into the forest Gabriel striped and took off all of his clothes and than changed into his black loup garou form and waited. Vivian pulled off her white silk robe that she was still wearing than changed into her pearl white loup garou form.

Gabriel started off on a slow run waiting for Vivian to catch up. After a few minutes he looked back to see if she was there but he could not see her. He then noticed someone far ahead of him. He forgot that Vivian was much faster than he was and that he was falling behind her.

Tonight he would officially make her his mate the traditional loup garou way. You did not get married in the pack but accepted a mate under a full moon. It should have happened in July after the "bitches dance" but he did not mind now. He would run with her and they would spend the night together under the full moon away from everyone else.

Vivian had not changed in over a mouth so she had lost track of time. She realized that tonight was a full moon and if she did not turn back she would be Gabriel's mate forever. The only thing was, she did not want to turn back. She wanted to be his mate. She officially by pack law had been alpha female for 2 months now but it would be made official. All she had to do was get him to the circular clearing and… she lost her train of thought when Gabriel bit her tail. She slowed down so that he could be beside her. He may be stronger than her but she was faster than him.

They made it to the clearing some time latter. Vivian had had to spend every Sunday when she was 13 learning the pack traditions and ceremonies like any other loup garou when they were that age and she new what was going to happen.

Mates were supposed to be equal to each other. They had to show that the other was dominant. Vivian also knew that she would have a lot of pressure for reasons which were not important now. She decided that it was time for some fun. She ran away form him. She ran into the water and than hid behind a log.

It took Gabriel a minute to realize that Vivian had run away. Well if she wanted to play hide and seek he could fulfil that wish. He waited a few more minutes than tried to find her scent. He followed it to the river and after he realized that she had gone into the river he realized that he would have to look for her. As he moved to look at the other side of the clearing something fell hard on him and pushed him onto his back.

Vivian pushed Gabriel onto his back and licked his muzzle. They both changed back to their skins. Gabriel than used all of his strength to push her over which was hard for someone as strong as him. Vivian was trying not to let him win. Finally he was on top of her a he kissed her with as much passion as possible.

After they broke apart from their kiss she wrestled him and he wrestled her. This went on for an hour until Gabriel was on top of Vivian and kissing him again. After a couple of moments Vivian and Gabriel changed into their loup garou forms and both howled his bass joining her alto. Then they both fully changed back to their human forms.

"Vivian," he said in a voice that she had never heard before. "I want you. I want you fully now that we are mates. You do not know how long I have wanted you. I left for a couple of years to find myself and to find out why I was in love with a 13 year old. A dam good looking 13 year old at that. When I came back over two years ago I fell back in love with you. Like I said before, I want to lay my kill at your feet. I want you. I love you Vivian. I love you and since the first time I saw you I knew that you'd be the only one for me. I love you with all my heart and every fibber in my being." He kissed her again his tongue parting her lips and caressed her mouth with it.

Vivian thought while they kissed. He had loved her since before she was even aloud to think about a mate. He had been with many girls even her mom and he had only fallen for her. He had known her in her awkward stages, when she was going threw puberty and he still loved her. He even loved her when she had hated him. All her life he had been this weird boy, 7 years older than her, watching her. She had been glad when he left and extremely mad when he could not help her father. But her feelings have changed. She loved him. With all her body and mind and soul she loved him.

Gabriel broke apart from their kiss and said, "If you are wondering, which I think you are, I did not go any further than being friends. She wanted me like that but I had told her no. She and Astrid had fought that stupid dance for nothing. I would have chosen you anyways. You do know that I don't have to chose the winner she just gets first dibs so to speak. Winning that dance just made it easier for me. I could never have your mother that way when I was in love with you."

"Gabriel you talk way too much." Vivian said then she kissed him again. "It's my turn to talk now." She gave him another kiss. "Since you told me how you have felt about me since we first met than I'll tell you how I have felt." She paused to think about the first time they had met.

"When you came back two years ago I started to fall for you. But then when you could not help my dad I hated you. After what you did for people once we got here I started to think that you'd be a good friend to me and I let my hatred go. I new that when I started to feel different around you, since the day I saw you with my mom, that my feelings had returned both hatred and love. It made me jealous. I think I was afraid because the only person I had ever had feelings for. I think that's why I got into the whole mess with Aiden. Because I was afraid to admit that my hatred of you was turning into..." He stopped her with a kiss. "Now you are talking too much."

"Then don't let me finish." She said and kissed him passionately. She paused to look at his face. There was no more anger or frustration but love and joy. He pulled her into him and they started kissing each other and getting the heat up again. He grabbed her and put himself on top. She caressed his bear chest while he bit her neck and stuck his hand on her breast and squeezed it. After he had stopped she said:

"Gabriel I love you. Body and soul I love you." She started kissing him again and bit is neck while he squeezed her breast and bit he neck as well. "I want to have your children." Gabriel stopped again. He sat up and looked at her. He studied her for what seemed like a long time.

"Vivian are you okay?" He said. "That is a very powerful and meaningful comment."

"Gabriel I'm fine. I'm totally in love with you and I want to have your children. Not right now, but after school is finished. You know most mates have them soon after they become mates."

"But most mates are older and out of school by that time." Gabriel said and than kissed her again, their naked bodies grinding against each other. He grabbed her breasts and started to have fun teasing her, biting and licking her nipple, kneading her breasts. He started kissing her everywhere and biting her everywhere and she did to him. She enjoyed it especially when he bit her neck and caressing her breasts. She started biting him and kissing him too…

After a few hours Vivian said "Gabriel, I did not mean to scare you, but it was not a heat of the moment thing. I love you that much. I love you and I never want to be parted from you."

"I love you Vivian. I love you with all my heart. I never want to be separated from you again. I will protect you. You will always be my first priority, even before the pack." And with those words said to each other, their vows that were needed for this ceremony or ritual they were now mates.

He started kissing her again and they groped each other until they had to leave and go back because the sun was coming up. They got back to Vivian's room and he kissed her goodbye. She went to sleep in her bed.

"Vivian wake up now. I know you don't like how you look but we are going to spend some time together at the house because I'm not going into public with you in a bad mood. 1 hour down stairs." Her mother left.

Vivian got out of her bed and went to shower. She went into her room and looked at herself. She had scratch marks and bite marks all over her body. She was happy that there were none on her legs and arms. She put on a very mini leather skirt and a turtle neck with no sleeves. She pulled her hair into pony tale and then checked herself in the mirror. She had forgotten how beautiful she was. She skipped down the stairs to see if her mother needed help.

The clock said one in the afternoon. She wondered why she was aloud to sleep in. "Hey ma." She said walking into the room. She was still had at Esme for how she had treated her the last few weeks. She saw that Esme was cooking bacon on the stove.

"Sit Vivian, in the dinning room. I made breakfast type food for lunch. We're going to…" she turned around and saw her daughter. "Vivian… wow… um okay. You look extremely beautiful. Gabriel is lucky, even if you don't want him."

She placed a plate filled with pancakes and bacon down in front of her daughter and a plate in front of her. "Thanks mom, for the food and the compliment."

"Vivian I am very happy that you finally changed." They ate breakfast in peace. When they were finished she said. "So have you accepted Gabriel yet? You have to accept him soon. You know since you won the dance and that he is the pack leader you only have until next July's full moon to accept him."

"Mom when I do you'll be the first to know." She wanted her mother to find out about them on her own. She was also still to mad at her mother to tell her about them. "So how are things with Tomas? Did you guys go out last night? And why did you not wake me up at 10 like every other morning?"

"Gabriel came to talk to me about a couple things. It took longer than I thought. If we did I'd tell you and he said that he wanted us to get settled in Vermont first and that he anted to be my mate officially when he knew me better."

"That's very kind of him."

"I know. Anyways, we'll be in Vermont a settled down in a month, so you can start school with the five a mouth late."

"Yes mom I know. I hope the inn is big since I'll have to work there."

"Yes. I talked to Gabriel. There is the inn, which has 5 floors. It has a big master bed room on the second floor and there is a large kitchen, library, lobby, main room, dinning room, 2 meeting rooms, one will be for the pack only and a TV and game room on the first."

Esme took a sip of her coffee. After Vivian did not say anything she continued. "3 floors have bathrooms in each room and the top two have shared bathrooms. The rooms are a variety. There is a barn and a garage directly beside the inn. Persia will live in between the inn and where the pack's accommodations are. There is a large garden beside the inn…"

"Why should I care?"

"Thanks for waiting till I was don't to interrupted." Esme said.

"Mom," Vivian said. "I need to start listening without interrupting people."

"You are moving into the inn with Gabriel when we get there. Your name will go on the brochure as an owner with him and you need to know what your property has. Um where was I oh yah, I remember Gabriel told me that there are 2 gardens in the front and one at one of the sides which will be for you personally. There is a pool and a patio."

Vivian got up and put her dishes in the sink. Esme followed her and took the dishes from her. "Mom do I have to live with him?" She liked the idea but if her mom was going to believe that she did not want him than she had to say that it was a bad idea.

She was afraid of her name being on the brochure but that's what came with being an alpha. She was glad that she did not have to live with her mother anymore and that people would accept that they were living together.

"You have to live with him because one I'm moving into one bedroom apartment, two I don't think that anyone will allow you to move in with me three you are the alpha and I think it pissed people off that you did not move out two full moons ago after the dance. And Gabriel asked me to talk to you about it."

"If I have no choice."

"He is coming by soon because he wants to talk to you, which will do you some good…" There was a knock on the door. "That's him. I'll finish up here."

Vivian half walked half ran to the door and unlocked it to be swiped into a big hug by Gabriel. "Get off me you jerk." She said for Esme's benefit and whispered to Gabriel "Hey baby what's up?" she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Why did you say that?" He whispered back and let her go. He looked at her and then said "Boy did I luck out. I got some one who was extremely beautiful."

"I think I was the lucky one. You're very handsome." She kissed him more passionately this time. They pulled apart. "It's none of my mom's business so unless she finds out or I tell her I still hate you. Oh that was a good idea making her buy a one bedroom apartment so I would have to move in with you."

"That was her idea. She did not have enough to buy more than a one bedroom apartment so she suggested that you move in with me."

"She gave some crappie excuse about me having to do it for the pack, them not allowing me to move in with mom and…" Her mother came into the room.

"Hi Gabriel. Take care of my baby for me and bring her home by 8 so I can spend some time with my daughter."

"Kay Esme. Bye." He took her hand and led her out of the house to his bike. "I thought that we could go somewhere here the pack would not be." He handed her a helmet and they got on the bike and pulled out of the drive way. On the way they stopped at a gas station where Bucky was filling up his gas tank and talking to the five.

**I just want to say that if any ideas in my story have been taken from your stories let me know so that I'll change it unless it is a major story plot line. Please review what I wrote. I don't mind if you hate it. Tell me all of your thoughts on it. This is my first story and I want critique from reviewers. Please tell me if I need more story or more dialogue etc. Also tell me if it's too short or too long. Be brutal. Tell me if it was good. **

**Princesscharmed2007**


	3. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**All characters belong to Annette Curtise Klause in this chapter. This is my first official original fan fiction and original plot so I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2- Acceptance

Bucky was at a pump filling up his bike with gas as the Five came up in Willem's car to get some gas. Gregory, Ulf and Finn went over to talk to Bucky. They started to talk about nothing in particular.

"Vivian was miserable last night. She usually likes our songs even thought I know she knows we can't sing." Finn said.

"Vivian has to get better. Gabriel is so depressed about what happened. I think he actually loved her. When we go out now its no fun anymore." Bucky said pulling the nozzle out of the bike.

"He seams fine to me." Ulf said. Ulf moved in with Gabriel after Astrid died. Just then another bike pulled up. They were surprised to see that Gabriel was on the bike. They could tell because he did not wear a helmet. On the bike with him was a tall girl with long flowing tawny hair. She was wearing a white turtle neck short sleeve shirt and a black leather mini skirt.

"Look Gabriel pulled up. I hope Vivian does not find out that he is with a hot, tall, blond meat-girl," Gregory said as the bike drove up to a pump. "And when Vivian does get better I'll have to look this girl up." He saw all of the boys eyes move to the bike. This girl was drop dead gorgeous.

"I did not even know he was dating someone." Ulf said.

"He is not aloud to be with anyone and if he was, he'd of told me," Bucky said. "Besides he would not date a meat- girl again after what happened last time."

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Latter." Bucky said.

Gabriel got off the bike and helped the girl off. The boys started heading towards the girl and Gabriel. Willem joined them soon afterwards. The girl left and went into the store. They got to Gabriel just as she was coming out of the store helmet in her right arm. They did not see who the girl was.

"Gabriel, who is that girl? Why are you with someone when you should have gone to talk to Vivian? She needs your support." Bucky said looking concerned. Gabriel had not seen them until just now but before he could answer the girl came back.

"Hey baby." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She did not see that all of their faces had dropped or that they were even their. She turned around to see five faces looking at her in horror.

"Vivian?" Willem asked. She nodded feeling horrible. She did not want her friends to find out about them like this, especially not Willem her best friend. They were content with her not liking him ever. She saw the looks on their faces but she did not know if they were mad at finding out like this or they were mad that she had not called them and told them that she had changed back.

"Hi guys." She said a little embarrassed. She looked over at Gregory who had turned his back and was now pacing around. "What's up with him?"

"Um… He's trying to get an image out of him head." Finn said. They all chuckled. "It's great to see you out and human. I forgot how pretty you are." She gave every one a hug. It was awkward hugging Bucky because she had never been close to him. He was Gabriel's age mate and because of this not much contact or friendship had been required. She new that since he was the beta and Gabriel's best friend she would have to become his friend too.

"Greg, you ok?" Vivian asked then he turned around.

"Yah. I am now." He said than gave him a hug. The Five were still surprised that she had accepted Gabriel and she actually liked him. She had told them that she did not even like him.

"Where are you headed?" Ulf asked.

"Don't know yet but I think we should get back to it." Gabriel said. Vivian new that it would be hardest on Willem because they had been best friends forever. She was closer to him than anyone else and if she had not won the dance she probably would have ended up with Will.

"Will, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Just you and me." Vivian got back on the bike and Gabriel drove off.

"Gregory do you still want that girl?" Finn teased.

"No. I forgot how pretty Viv was and tall. Plus I never new Vivian owned that skirt." They had hung out a lot and seen all of her clothes.

"Get a life all of you. And I'm guessing she did not tell you guys for a reason so don't tell anyone this especially Esme." Bucky said. They new they had to do what he said. He was the Beta. They also did not want to have to make him pull rank and they new that he would do it.

Meanwhile, Gabriel pulled up in front of the movie theatre. "Do you want to see a movie? We can go somewhere else if you like." There was a great horror movie playing that would be fun to watch. Vivian did not like scary movies, even if they were not scary for a loup garou but she would get scared all the same. Vivian did not mind hunting down animals but she hated watching humans being killed. While others in the pack would laugh at a scary movie she and Esme would not enjoy it because of their gentle natures. She knew that Gabriel would want to see the scary movie.

"Um, sure. If you want to." She squeaked. Gabriel was relishing the fact that Vivian would get scared during the movie and he would have to comfort her. Gabriel new this from before the fire when the pack would go into the inn to watch a movie and Ivan would wrap his hands around both Esme and his little girl. He hoped that she had not changed since Vivian was 13. Gabriel could tell from her voice that it probably had not changed.

The movie was too much for Vivian to handle just like he thought. The first half was a lot of romantic junk that Gabriel did not like. He took the opportunity to do the classic yawn and put your arm over their shoulder. After she realized it Vivian snuggled closer into Gabriel's chest. Soon the movie got into the scary parts and Vivian had to cover her eyes. He comforted her threw the rest of the movie. He enjoyed it but Vivian did not.

"Ok, no more scary movies please." Vivian said clutching him as they left the theatre. "Where to next?"

"Um I thought we could either go to the park to talk or grab an ice cream and talk."

"Ice cream is very nice." They climbed on the bike and he drove to the nearest ice cream parlour.

"You sit and I'll grab your ice cream." Vivian took a seat at one of the outdoor tables. It would be one of the last nice days in Maryland. "Your flavour mademoiselle?" he said in a fake French accent bowing.

She started to giggle. "Chocolate chip cookie dough please, monsure." She said mocking him. After a few minutes he came back with her ice cream and his which was mint chocolate chip.

"So I thought that since we are going to be in this relationship indefinitely we could talk about some things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I bet you know almost nothing about me and I know little about you."

"So like 20 questions."

"10 for you and 10 for me, but we both have to answer. You first."

"Favourite colour."

"Green, like your eyes."

"Are you just saying that or was it always that?" When he did not say anything she said hers. "Midnight blue."

"That is a lovely colour. Okay favourite song."

Vivian was impartial to the classic bands. "Killer Queen by Queen."

"Interesting, I took you for a heavy rock type girl. I don't have a favourite song but I do like Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones and yes Queen."

"Birthday."

"January 18, 1983."

"June 25, 1990., but you should know the date since you did come to my party." She said putting air quotes around the word party.

"I remember that. Still have the lingerie?"

"I threw it away. Moving on." They asked each other many questions until finally Gabriel decided to say what he had to say.

"So… you already know that you have to move in with me when we move in two weeks?"

"Correction, I want to move in with you when we move."

"Ok. I know it is a little weird for you because since you are the other alpha your name'll go on as owner but you have to get used to it."

"It's not weird or scary it's just different and I'm still in school, but if you are apart of the deal than I can tolerate it."

"I always am. Also, you do not have to fulfill any of your other duties until you are out of school so I hope you're happy about that." Vivian was glad that she did not have to do all of those things yet. She did not want to lead a run with him or make important decisions. She would allow her mom to still keep up those duties. She went around the table and sat on his lap.

"Thank you so much." She gave him a very passionate kiss. After the kiss Vivian said, "Any thing else I should know?"

"I am not going to burden or pressure you for anything until you graduate so my love will always be happy." He kissed her again with more heat this time.

"If you do that then your love will still love." She gave him another kiss than got up pulling him towards the bike.

"Vivian?" There was a voice coming from the ice cream parlour. She knew the voice. Quickly she broke apart from Gabriel saying that she'd be back in a minute.

"What are you doing here Aiden?" She said with acid in her voice. She walked over to Aiden. "What do you want?"

"I'm glad to see you're okay and alive," He said very sweetly. "When I did not see you at school for the last few weeks I thought I had killed you."

"Well I'm alive asshole, so you can leave." She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"How can you move on so fast and be with him? Didn't he kill those people who were setting you up or something?"

"He is the pack leader, the alpha. He is the equivalent of a court and government. He has the right to kill rogue pack members, move us to new locations, find us shelter and safety or kill threats to our kind. He saved you when you could have been killed by him and do you know how you repaid him for his kindness? You almost killed his mate. And I believe that right after we broke up" she paused for dramatic effect, "you went straight to the bitch Kelly. Wait bitch is too nice for her. You went back to the fucking asshole Kelly."

"Wait you said mate. What does that mean?"

"You never studied animals in school I'm guessing. We are not animals but we use some of their terms. A mate is a husband. Once you have one you can't leave them unless the other is killed."

"What did he have to do to make you be with him?"

"I'm not being forced anymore to be with him. Aiden I love him. It would never have worked out between us even if there had been no mess. He fills a void that you could not."

"Wait you said forced. He forced you to be with him and now you love him?" She could see the horror on the poor boys face.

"Being a mate is not something to go into lightly. Most of the time one is born to be the other's mate. I feel that is what happened to us. It means that even if I had stayed with you I would have eventually had to go to him." When he gave a look that he did not comprehend what she sighed.

"Sit and I'll explain." He took a seat at a table on the other end of the patio. "Just as a side note becoming a mate is much different than getting married. I won't explain because it'll take too long and you still probably not under stand."

He looked like he was going to say something but she continued instead. "First off it would never have worked out between us because you always had a thing for Kelly. I could tell and we come from different worlds. Second, there is a pack tradition that… I'll start from the beginning. Last year there was a conflict in West Virginia. A fire that killed some of us, my dad included. He was the leader so when we moved here we had no leader. The pack finally decided to chose a leader but no one would vote on it so we had to don it the old way.

Vivian looked at Aiden to see if he was following the story. "The old way is when every adult male fights each other under a full moon. Any male can join in, even from other packs. Gabriel won. Any woman over the age of 17 can participate in the bitch's dance which happens afterwards. It names the winner the queen bitch and the mate of the person who won. Gabriel's mate. So disgustingly Astrid, who is now dead, started killing my mom because they wanted him even thought he is like 15 years younger than them. They did not even wait for the challenge to be called officially…

"Your people are weird. The men fight for dominance and then the women fight for the man?"

"You're telling me. My mom had asked if I was going to join the dance but I had said no. So when Astrid was killing my mom I unknowingly joined the dance and almost killed Astrid forcing me to be Gabe's mate and the alpha female or queen bitch. That was in July before we broke up. I wasn't going to break up with you though. I did not want him but you have to accept this now. We are leaving in two weeks and you'll never see us again. Good bye Aiden."

She got up and left the table. Vivian walked back to Gabriel. "Can we leave? It's too crowded here." He got on the bike and left the ice cream parlour. That was the last time Aiden or Vivian ever saw each other again.

"What was that about?" Gabriel asked. They were sitting on the swing near Vivian's house.

"He was just mad, jealous and he could not accept what happened. But it's okay baby. We'll be gone soon." She kissed him passionately and sat down with him on the swing until 7:30 when she had to go to be with her mother.

**I just want to say that if any ideas in my story have been taken from your stories let me know so that I'll change it unless it is a major story plot line. Please review what I wrote. I don't mind if you hate it. Tell me all of your thoughts on it. I know most of it came from the last chapter of the novel. This is my first story and I want critique from reviewers. If I need more direction, less or more thought, less or more dialogue etc. Also tell me if it's too short or too long. Be brutal. Tell me if it was good. Also can someone tell me what (A/N) means? Thank you to ****AnimesFireBaby for your awesome review.**

**Princesscharmed2007**


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

**All characters belong to Annette Curtise Klause in this chapter. This is my first official original fan fiction and original plot so I hope you like it. I did not create many characters for this chapter. I gave the triplets and other pack members names though. This chapter starts after a year. Vivian has been Gabriel's mate for just over a year and she has graduated high school. Also thank you to ****NewfoundFreak, dark-vampire-fetish, ilovetwilight99 and AnimesFireBaby for reviewing my story and giving me great imput.**

Chapter 3- The Truth

"Hi baby." Vivian turned over to look at her mate. It was the morning after the July full moon. She had been Gabriel's mate for a years and it had been her happiest year. She had gotten threw the school year with out any problems and all.

"Hi Gabi," She said. She kissed him than turned to look at the clock. It said 12:00. Tonight the pack had celebrated one year for Gabriel being the alpha. They had run from 10 to 5 so she had been hoping for some sleep which she had gotten.

Vivian had wanted this day to come but had also not wanted it. It was a year ago that she had won the bitches dance so according to law it was her anniversary today to, not the one she shared with Gabriel but the one saying that she was the alpha female. Today she had promised Gabriel she would start acting like the alpha. Tonight would be the monthly pack meeting that Gabriel had instated when they moved to Vermont and she would have to sit with him during it and actually participate in.

"Vivian are you scared?" Gabriel asked. "I can smell it on you."

"Yes I m scared. I knew this day would come but I did not think that I would be so scared." She got up and left to sit on the other bed. Their room was large enough to hold a king bed and a twin. The twin was there because Vivian did not want to tell anyone about them and if people came in to the room they would think that they slept in separate beds. Vivian had been hiding this from her mom because she did not want her mom to win however she had thought that her mom would figure this out by now.

"You're aloud to be scared. You did not ask for this so you may not be ready. If it helps I think you're ready for it and you did take a course on it in school if it helps too." He got up and went to hug his mate. "We have to tell them soon. This is very unnatural for them."

Vivian new what he was taking about. Everyone was extremely mad when a second bed was moved into their room. Packs always wanted their alphas to be united. They had been even angrier that Vivian had not taken on her responsibilities. They thought it was because of them not liking each other but no one new the real reason not even Esme.

Vivian got dressed and went down to the kitchen to find Esme making lunch. Esme and Tomas were the only other pack members aloud to live in the inn. The others had houses near the inn. Esme always cooked for the four of them. The inn had hired chefs to cook for the guests but Esme always liked to cook. "Hey mom. Need any help with lunch?"

Esme had not been very friendly to Vivian the last year because of her shame. The whole pack was mad at Vivian and ashamed that their alpha female was such a coward. "No. Go away." Her mother had not been this mad at her ever. She new that it was time to tell her mother everything. She heard and smelled Gabriel coming down the stairs.

Gabriel saw the hurt in his mate's face. He new what she was going to and gave her a small nod. Vivian saw his nod and said, "Mom please stop making lunch. I want to talk to you. We need to discuss this together. I hate having you mad at me like I killed someone. Please mom." When her mother did not stop she finally said, "Mom I don't want to have to do this but I'm pulling rank. As the alpha female I want you to come and talk to me."

"You can't pull rank on me. You're no more an alpha female than I am now. You want to talk fine let's talk." She put down the knife and followed Vivian up the stairs to her room. She had forgotten to make her's and Gabriel's bed so they sat on the twin bed.

"Mom I know you are mad at me and I think it is time for the truth." Vivian got up and went to the walk in close. For the passed year she had worn things that would cover her neck so no one would guess about them because she was scared. She pulled of the white turtle neck sleeveless top and put on one of her favourite low v- neck tang tops. She went back out to her mom who gasped when she saw all of the bite marks on her daughter's neck.

"Mom, I have lied to you for 10 months. I feel horrible now but I have to tell you the truth. Last September I did take Gabriel as my mate. I fell in love with him but I was scared so and I did not know what to do. If I told you I thought you would act the way you started to act since we moved to Maryland. You changed from a caring mother to a heartless slut who did not care about me. I was afraid to tell you and I was also afraid that you still had feelings for him. I am so sorry. I think i ruined our relationship even more and I am so sorry."

Vivian started to cry but was pulled into a hug by her mom. "There, there honey. It's ok. I'm not mad at you anymore. I still think you should have told me. I'm your mother. You should be able to trust me with this stuff."

After she stopped crying she said, "Mom, the reason why I have not been acting like the alpha female is because I felt like I was not ready for this responsibility but I promised him so today I have to start."

"Baby, baby, baby. I'll help you. I'm always here for you." She rubbed her daughter's head. "Come down stairs when you feel better." Her mother got up and left. After about 10 minutes Vivian came down stairs. The inn was closed for a yearly inspection for a week but the inspection was not to start till the next day. She was swiped into a hug by Gabriel at the bottom of the stair. She did not get a chance to look around the room before she was being kissed by him very passionately.

When they stopped she realized that the whole pack had been in the room to witness their passionate kiss. There was a cheer from the whole pack. "It's about time," could be heard from members of the pack who were happy that their alphas were finally together. This showed that their pack was finally back on its feet since they needed leaders that did not hate each other since they were technically married.

Vivian ran over to her mother and asked, "When did the pack get here? I thought they weren't coming to the inn till the meeting?"

"While we were upstairs Gabriel asked the pack to have the meeting earlier. Actually the meeting is going to happen after you finish eating so hurry up." Esme followed her daughter into the kitchen. Vivian picked up the sandwich and started to eat. "It was my idea for him to come up to you and kiss you. Now the pack will accept you during the meeting and you don't have to tell them to like you. I see they don't hate you anymore." Vivian finished her sandwich and then went to go sit next to Gabriel who kissed her again. This kiss was again followed by cheering.

"Okay. So we need to spend the week fixing up the inn. We also need to…"

Gabriel was interrupted by the screams of three nine year old girls. "Gabriel. Gabriel." Gabriel's younger sisters jumped on top of him.

"Mommy won't allow us to come to the meeting." Melanie said.

"We are old enough. You just said yesterday that we are growing up." Robin said.

"I want to be here. We want to be here." The oldest Casey said.

"You are too young to participate in the meeting girls. When you get older you can come." He said just as his mother walked into the room. Talya was regal and beautiful though she had been sad since Gabriel's father had left before the triplets had been born.

"Sorry honey. I tried to control them but they would not listen to me." Talya said as she grabbed her daughters and left the room.

"As I was saying we need to check and make sure that everything works and we have to see if anything needs to be replaced." He said. "Bucky will you take half of the men to go and see what needs to be repaired. The other half can come with me and make sure that everything works. Esme will you take half of the women and check all of the bills and recites and make sure all of the accounting is up to date. Vivian will take the rest of you to make sure that we replace all that needs to be replaced."

The men and women separated and got to work. Vivian took all of the younger females who were mostly older than her with 3 being younger. "We have to check the linen make sure that it is all there. There has to be spare linen and enough for each room. Then we need to check and make sure that each room has a working hairdryer and has everything they need. I'll start in the kitchen with they younger girls making sure that we have enough stuff in the kitchen."

The older women went to work. "Kay, will you make sure that we have enough dishes, Emma look at the silver wear. Alex please go through the fridge and the pantries and see if we need more food. The numbers are on the paper on the counter. I'm gonna clean the kitchen."

"Vivian, why did you start liking Gabriel? I thought you did not like him? You told me that when we were talking like 2 months ago." Kay said. Kay was only 3 years younger than her and had been a good friend to her when she needed it. They were not close but what did it matter?

"This subject is complicated. Just do the work please if I feel like it all tell you about it latter." Vivian said getting annoyed.

"Come on Vivie. Please!!!" Alex pleaded.

"Fine. I'm only gonna tell you that it's none of your business, now stop." She said.

"We just want to know about it." Emma said.

"She said no." Gabriel walked into the room and sat down at the table. "Stop bothering Vivian please and do what she said." He walked over to the sink where she was washing dishes.

Vivian had heard the sexy voice of her mate and felt when he hugged her and put his head on her shoulder. "About half and hour more and then we'll all go and take a nap before dinner."

"They want to go on a run tonight? We went on one last night." Vivian was still exhausted from last night's run.

"They want to celebrate. I was going around and making sue that everyone was doing their job and over half of them said: 'Gabriel, we should celebrate this. You must be so happy.' or 'Are we running tonight to celebrate?' or 'I know everyone is tired but it isn't any day that Vivian comes to her scenes. She is lucky to have you.'"

"Who said that one?" Vivian looked up at him but new the answer. "Esme! Damn her!"

"We'll have 9 hours of sleep before we have had to go." With that he kissed her head and got up and left.

It was time for the run to start. Gabriel was standing by the forest. He motioned for her to join him at the front of the pack. Everyone was changed into their half forms. When Vivian got to Gabriel everyone started undressing and changing into their loup garou forms.

Gabriel howled his bass howl and Vivian howled her alto howl. They started to run. After a few minutes of running in rank (Gabriel and Vivian in front, Bucky in the back, the men around the women and children) they all broke into their family groups to run with them. Vivian stopped and half changed waiting for Gabriel to do the same.

He kissed her passionately. She got up and said, "Catch me if you can." She changed into her loup garou form and then started to run. She ran all around the forest. She looked back to see that Gabriel was not there. She looked around the clearing and could not see him. A minute latter Gabriel pounced on her and ran off.

Their game of cat and mouse lasted until just before dawn. They were both exhausted so they ran to their clothes and changed back. They put the clothes on and kissed for the hundredth time since the run had begun. They noticed that only a couple of pieces of clothes were still on the ground. They went to take a shower.

Vivian turned on the water in the shower and then climbed in. The hot water was very nice on her hurt muscles and on her sore skin. A moment latter Gabriel came into the shower to. "This is very nice." He heard her snort. "I thought you would like some company."

After their shower they dried off. Vivian went into the closet. "I think it is time for an early birthday present Gabby."

"My birthday is not for like 7 months."

"Hence the reason I called it an early birthday present. I'm coming out with your gift so close your eyes." Gabriel in mock fashion put him hands over his eyes but put them loosely there so that he could peek. He saw thought his hands that Vivian was wearing a silk robe, her favourite bath robe.

"No peaking Gabriel." Gabriel stood there naked with his hands over his eyes for a few minutes. "Oh boy do I have a nice view." Vivian said as she moved around the room.

"Get used to it." Was all he could say. Gabriel saw the room get brighter. _The sun must be coming up._ He thought. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes." When he opened his eyes he saw that the heavy blinds were closed giving the room the effect of it being night. Candles were light all over the room and he saw Vivian standing in the robe in a position that said, _come to me baby and make love with me._

"Where's my present?" Gabriel asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Right here," Vivian said. She stared walking towards Gabriel undoing the tie on her robe and letting it fall to the ground. She was wearing nothing but a very lacy braw with an equally lacy thong that had very sexy straps that flowed down her legs to her fishnet stockings. She looked like a lingerie model.

"Do you like your present?" she asked but before he answered he kissed and grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Of course." She pulled him to the bed. As he kissed from her head to her lips to her neck and all the way down he untied all of the lacy on her legs. He pulled the thong down and off.

He started kissing her all over and he pulled the clasp of her bra open. He started playing with her breasts and kissing her all over. He bit her neck and she clawed at his back. They were in the heat of passion. Gabriel started moaning her name. Vivian purred while he touched and caressed her breasts.

"Vivian. I love you." "Gabriel I love you." They both said it at the same time. He kissed her again…

They woke up a few hours latter. They could not get up. "You are amazing Viv."

"So are you baby." They got out of bed and started their day or what was left of it.

**I just want to say that if any ideas in my story have been taken from your stories let me know so that I'll change it unless it is a major story plot line. Please review what I wrote. I don't mind if you hate it. Tell me all of your thoughts on it. I know most of it came from the last chapter of the novel. This is my first story and I want critique from reviewers. If I need more direction, less or more thought, less or more dialogue etc. Also tell me if it's too short or too long. Be brutal. Tell me if it was good. **

**Princesscharmed2007**


	5. Chapter 4: Womanhood

Vivian woke up early for the 7th time that week

**All characters belong to Annette Curtise Klause in this chapter. This is my first official original fan fiction and original plot so I hope you like it. I am having trouble moving the story forward. I want Vivian and Gabriel to start a family but I want your input on how to do it or if I should do it at all. Please vote for two of the options. After I get a few people's input I'll decide what to do from there. Thank you.**

Chapter 4- Womanhood

Vivian woke up early for the 7th time that week. She ran to the bathroom and started throwing up the previous night's dinner. She had been sick for nearly a month. Luckily Gabriel was never there. He was very over protective of her. After cleaning up she went down stairs. Gabriel was away on pack business so Vivian was in charge and did not have to be sick in front of him.

"Sick again honey?" Esme asked me.

"Yah! It's not a big deal." She replied.

"You have been sick almost every morning for the past month. I think you know what you have." Esme said. She put a plate down on the table and we both took seats. I started to eat.

"That is not it mom."

"You have been hungrier and crabbier."

"I have been losing food every morning so of course I'd be hungrier and I am not any meaner than I was before."

"Lots of people in the pack have come up to me and asked if they did something to upset you because you were not being as nice, well you were being meaner than usual."

"I am not. That is not the reason."

"I bet that you are late." When Vivian said nothing Esme continued. "I'll be in town this morning and I'll pick one p for you. And this is a good thing. You know if this didn't happen soon anyone could take you away from the man you love and turn this pack to shambles by becoming the new alpha."

"Gabriel could take anyone. We already decided to wait a couple of years." Vivian looked down at her empty plate. "is there anymore mom?"

Esme got up and brought her more eggs. "You have just proved my point. You have never eaten this much. Also even if you say you are going to wait, if he didn't use a condom there is like a 99 present chance that could happen."

"It is none of your business if he did or didn't and I am so glad that he sound proofed the room. We still haven't done it so stop bugging me and pick up some Pepto-Bismol at the store."

"Before he sound proofed it I heard you guys. And I'm still picking the test up." Esme got up, grabbed her purse and left the room. "Don't forget to throw my laundry and Thom's to your laundry."

I went into her room and picked up her laundry as well as her mother's laundry. After it was done, she went to the desk and started doing some paper work putting the room schedules together for the week.

"Hey Vive," Willem walked into the room. "I was wondering when Gabe was coming back."

"A week. He called yesterday saying that he met a new pack and was brining them to visit us in a week. He only left two days a go you know." Vivian was starting to get annoyed.

"Crabby much Viv?" he asked. "I'll have to tell the boys. That means more girls."

"Do you think of anything else except mating?" Willem rolled his eyes. "You guys have to be in at noon so don't forget and leave me alone so I can finish working."

"Whatever." Willem ran out of the door before the stapler hit him. _Maybe I am a little more irritable and crabby._ She thought. Before she new it Jenny was calling her.

"Vivian, earth to Vivian." She repeated again and again waving her hands in front of Vivian.

"Oh… Sorry. What would you like Jenny?" Vivian asked.

"I know you're the alpha and have better things to do with your time but I was wondering if you might watch Katie tonight while I'm on my date. I'm asking because I thought you might like something to do besides watching T.V. and I also thought you might want some practice watching children."

Vivian was very startled by what she said. "Did you talk to Esme recently?"

"She may have mentioned…" she mumbled.

"Jenny!" Vivian sort of screamed and whined at the same time.

"When she came to my house to ask if I needed any baby supplies she asked which test she should buy. I asked if she thought she was pregnant and she said that you were denying it after all of the signs were pointing it to you. Bucky came by almost right after and I thought that it would be a good idea to go tonight. I am sorry Vivian."

"It's ok. I am not pregnant however but I will watch Katie. I think I have a very weird flu." Vivian said.

"That's what I thought too." She took a seat beside Vivian. "My mate and I had children only a year latter. He died about 3 months latter as you know." Vivian nodded her head. "I didn't look at the signs as well. After 3 months I found out that I was pregnant. It was kind of hard not to tell because of our shorter pregnancies. Unless you don't see Gabriel for even he won't know. And stop denying the inevitable." With that Jenny got up and left.

Esme got back just in time for her shift. "I got a bunch of supplies for the party on Sunday. I also got you the test. Go take it now. I suggest you find out before Gabriel gets back."

"I'm going but he won't be back till Sunday with the other pack." Vivian headed up to her room. After she finished she checked it. after she was satisfied that nothing appeared she took the test down and showed it to her mother.

"See, nothing. I am not pregnant. Don't bother me about it again." Vivian said. She headed into the kitchen to make lunch. Esme closed the desk to join her daughter. "What kind of sandwich would you like mom?"

"Rare roast beef." Esme want into the fridge and started getting out ingredients. "Honey, when I found out that I was pregnant with you I had to try 3 tests and then I asked Persia who confirmed it. I bought you a couple more. Just try them. If you still don't believe me we'll go confirm it with Persia. Face it honey, you're pregnant."

"I am not. I'll try the other two tests just to humour you though." She sat down at the table and started to eat. "Oh, I need you to cover my shift tonight."

"Why?" Esme also sat down at the table.

"After you talked to Jenny, she decided to go out with Bucky tonight and asked me to babysit. I'll take your shift tomorrow."

"Fine. Like I have anything better to do while Thomas is away. I can't wait until the boys get back. I hate our schedule when they leave." They only people who were aloud to work the desk were the alphas, betas and my mom and Thomas. When Gabriel left Bucky and Vivian would be in charge and Thomas would go with him. The working schedule would change to accommodate them.

By the time Jenny dropped Katie off Vivian had taken the tests and they had all come back negative. She was relived when Esme started to believe her. Vivian was also glad because she was not ready to be a mom yet and take on more responsibility. She and Gabriel had decided to wait a few years. Vivian also wanted more time to spend with him alone. Gabriel said that he would rather be happy and have her be happy as well than follow rules and he was probably stronger than anyone who would challenge him for me. Vivian also hated that rule of fighting for possession on both the female- the bitches' dance- and male- the mate challenge- need for win of a mate.

Vivian put Katie to bed at 7:00. After turning on the monitor she went down the stairs and decided to watch episodes of her favourite show on DVD, Charmed. She liked the fact that in most episodes the 3 sisters got to save the world. The show showed the power of women. She put the DVD in the machine and started the episode. The episode she was watching was from the fifth season where Piper has doubts about being a mother. It was one of her favourites because of her connection with Piper.

Half way into the episode she heard crying. Vivian ran up the stairs to check on Katie. Esme started running after her calling "Vivian!"

Katie was crying in the crib. Vivian picked Katie up and started to rock up and down while swaying. When Katie did not calm down she checked all of the reasons. Katie had not soiled her diaper nor was she hungry. Vivian got out the thermometer after finally realizing that she was hot.

"That is the first thing you check when a baby wakes up not the last." Esme said.

"I have never looked after a baby before and I thought the heat was from me." Vivian said. She put the thermometer into the baby's ear. After the thermometer indicated it was done she looked at the reading. 103.

"Mom call Persia on your cell and tell her that Katie has a 103 fever. We have to go for the car. Can you take her? I have to call jenny and you are probably better at taking care of a baby since you had one and I didn't." Esme only nodded before she took Katie.

Vivian dialled Jenny's number as she collected a few things up for Persia and Katie. "Hello?"

"Hi Jenny."

"Vivian is everything alright?"

"I think you may want to meet us at Persia's house because Katie has a 103 fever. I did everything right I just don't know what happened." Vivian started to cry.

"It's not your fault, Vivian. It could happen to anyone. I'll be there Asap." Jenny hung up as Vivian ran down the stair. In half an hour Persia had checked Katie.

"Vivian, this is normal for a pup. It happens to all of them though I can see why you and Esme are scared because this is happening a couple of months earlier than it should. Katie is almost two years old. This normally happens when they are two and a half. It's just another step in the process. After the pup learns to change they can't be an officially wolf until they take the ultimate change where they get really feverish and when it breaks Katie will turn into her loup garou for about a month. It is all natural."

When Jenny got to her house Persia explained all of this to her as well. At midnight Esme and Vivian headed back to the inn. "See you in the morning honey." They both headed to their rooms for another night of lonely sleep.

The next morning Vivian was sitting at the desk when her mother came up to her. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"I think I may want to start Collage next year. I'm looking for a collage near the reserve where if I can't live at the inn I can at least come home for the weekend." She said. "I want to get a good education. I obviously will go into hotel management but I still want to get a degree."

"Vivian. Vivian. Vivian." Esme said. "You can't make a decision like this without Gabriel's say. You are mates you make all important decisions together. It is like being married only more so and it is even more important with you being alphas."

"I want to choose the place before we talk about it. it will be better for me to know all the details and I'll be using the money I got for my artwork to pay. I'll sell more too. I want this."

"The only way that I'll allow you to do this is if you minor in art. Don't give up your painting and drawing and well, arts."

"Mom, I would never do that." Vivian jumped up from the chair and gave her a hug. "I was always going to do that!"

"Just checking. Now back to work." Esme said before leaving to make lunch.

Jenny walked in the door not long after with Katie. "Vivian, I am so sorry about last night. I didn't know that she would go threw the transformation stuff. Please forgive me." Jenny looked like she could cry.

"Jenny you would never have known, though I have to ask you to take Katie home so that when she changes we don't scare the guests." Jenny gave Vivian a hug and the left looking a little happier.

The rest of the week was uneventful. The whole pack could see that as us usual the two women got happier as the days crept by and the return of Gabriel and Thomas came closer. The preparations for the celebration were also coming along. Vivian was constantly running around buying meat and drinks and snacks.

Sunday finally came and Vivian was very happy. She started working at the desk but soon pulled up the websites for Collages. She had found one in the area so she could be able to live with Gabriel. It was called the Collage of St. Joseph in the closest town to the inn Rutland. Suddenly to hands snaked around her eyes.

"Guess who!" A very deep voice said. Vivian already new who it was but decided to play along.

"Thomas?"

"Try again."

"Bucky?"

"Vivian you're not trying."

She turned around and gave him a very passionate kiss. "Hey baby!" She gave him another kiss.

"You don't know how much I missed you. I am really sorry for leaving again. You don't know how agonizing it was to be away from you. Your touch, the curves of your body fitting perfectly with mine, you eyes, your lips on mine…"He was cut off by her kiss. When they pulled apart he said, "Gods Vivian. Your go…"

Gabriel glanced at the screen. "Vivian, what is this?"

"I want to talk to you about it."

"Vivian!"

"I want to go to collage. You had that opportunity. I want to go too." She put on her puppy dog face.

"Baby, that face is not going to work today."

"Doesn't hurt to try." She muttered.

"I don't see why you need to go to collage."

"You never do Gabriel." She walked out of the room. He tried to follow but though that she needed some time to herself to think. He sat down at the computer screen and started to go over the different inn documents.

**Please remember to vote for your favourite option. Your votes will really help me out! I just want to say that if any ideas in my story have been taken from your stories let me know so that I'll change it unless it is a major story plot line. Please review what I wrote. I don't mind if you hate it. Tell me all of your thoughts on it. I know most of it came from the last chapter of the novel. This is my first story and I want critique from reviewers. If I need more direction, less or more thought, less or more dialogue etc. Also tell me if it's too short or too long. Be brutal. Tell me if it was good. **

**Princesscharmed2008**


	6. Are You Confused?

**I know you're all sick and tired of Author notes but I am updating the chapters now so it will tell you that the new chapter is the last chapter but actually it will be the first chapters that are changing. Right now I have updated the prologue so please read that one first and then chapter 1 and so on and FYI when I edit I add so it may be that chapter 1 becomes 2 chapters so the published chapter 2 will then be 3 and maybe 4 and so on… if you get confused just message me and I will try to help.**


	7. Hey Guys!

Hey Guys,

I've decided to start writing again so I am going to be editing and revising and just writing so I hope to have a new chapter of this story by the end of May (as I have a lot of stories) or to have two chapters edited and reposted to make up for the lack of a new chapter. Please be patient with me as I am in university and will have exams to study for.

Thanks so much for the consideration.

PrincessofNiight2014


End file.
